


Daft Pretty Boy

by LowBatteries



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowBatteries/pseuds/LowBatteries
Summary: 溫椰性轉pwp看到前面這幾個字了就不要點進來了
Relationships: Wendy&Yeri
Kudos: 1





	Daft Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> 依舊很菜，罵我

“不是叫我過來教你函數的？”  
“我都不會”  
“你把衣服穿好了，小心著涼”  
“哥你不也只穿了背心”

孫勝完不說話了，看著桌上整整齊齊的練習冊嘆氣。之後坐到金藝霖的位子上開始講題，金藝霖坐在旁邊的床上，聽著他的哥哥說那些奇怪的古文和數字。房間暖氣開得太大讓金藝霖待在床上發睏，打量著哥哥因為房間的溫度得開始發紅的皮膚。暖氣實在太大了，孫勝完穿著夏天的背心也根本不冷，甚至熱得發躁。

“你不看我怎麼給你講題？”至少孫勝完自己覺得自己講題很有效率，前提是旁邊的這位快要睡著的現役高中生在聽，也許是裝作快要睡著的惡魔。

我在聽啊哥聲音好好聽，金藝霖趴在床上用四肢畫雪天使，一點做題的心思都沒有，只想逗逗生氣的哥哥。

“那我回房間了，牛奶熱好了記得去廚房自己喝”孫勝完轉了下椅子看向床上停下的金藝霖，“你聽不聽？”

“聽著呢聽著呢”金藝霖從床上蹦起來趴到孫勝完背後，胸貼著他的背心。金藝霖的視角其實不能怎麼看到桌上的題目，可是貼在哥背上的話也不會去想題目了，他用下巴熨平哥背心肩帶的皺摺，又小心翼翼地轉動腦袋去聞哥金髮裡的洗髮露味道，他很少見到哥的耳朵上沒有那些亮晶晶的金屬，沒有它們他的耳朵顯得更厚更柔軟，想用鼻尖去蹭蹭。我之前真的有在認真想題，金藝霖在心裡向自己脫罪。

孫勝完剛洗完澡，身上濃度過高的奶香味讓金藝霖想喝掉，別提被金藝霖貼著熱得出汗，讓整個房間都是孫勝完的味道。頭髮軟軟的就算用臉貼上去也不刺，是人都沒法讓這位奶味毛團離開自己的房間。

“藝霖別蹭了，癢”孫勝完往後拍了拍金藝霖亂糟糟的後腦勺，“這題聽懂了沒？”  
“哥，想做了”

“我問你這題聽懂了沒？”孫勝完很明顯沒聽懂金藝霖說了什麼，“什麼？”

“哥，我想做了。”比上次還要用力一點，說話的音調重了一些，貼著孫勝完背的下體都使勁了。

“等會好嗎，先把你的作業做完”像是在懇求。

“不好”金藝霖的手已經從孫勝完的腋下伸進棉質背心碰到了他微微變硬的乳頭，“哥你都有感覺了”

金藝霖還是搞不懂他哥作為一個男人為什麼要定期整理腋毛和腿毛，出門前要花30分鐘在衛生間裡，洗澡過後都要塗昂貴的身體乳，味道還這麼誘人，根本就是在勾引狼狗的綿羊。

“明天還要上學，別鬧了。”孫勝完在很努力不喘出聲，金藝霖的手已經攛到他的褲襠裡撫摸起他的雞巴。

“哥你也硬了，把筆放下吧”

孫勝完扶住撫摸著自己的手，站起來回頭看著已經面色潮紅的金藝霖。“我幫你處理了你就好好寫作業，好嗎”

金藝霖還在咽口水準備回答的時候孫勝完已經溫柔的把他的褲子脫到膝蓋，開始從根部套弄起他的雞巴。孫勝完的手順著下方的筋用指腹劃到龜頭再劃回去，又親了親已經滲汁的前端，含了下去。  
一個小屁孩幹嘛要長這麼大，孫勝完含下去開始動的時候總會這麼想。金藝霖的比普通尺寸的粗很多也長很多，和他這張可愛滿分的臉聯想不到一起的那種大。孫勝完往上看的時候巨物的主人正低頭看著他，也許也沒有看著，他閉著眼睛皺著眉頭，大口喘著氣。應該是要結束了吧，孫勝完嘴酸了，平時這個時候小屁孩已經結束了。他希望趕緊結束，甚至吸得更用力了。這樣他還可以重新洗個澡，明天早上是滿課，而且下午還要做實驗。

“哥，我想進去”  
“⋯⋯好”孫勝完吐出精神又黏糊糊的雞巴，活動了一下嘴唇。明天早上的課應該可以請假，他脫下褲子趴在床上之後這麼想。  
金藝霖進去之後立馬就開始了動作，像個生龍活虎的小孩，想要展現自己獠牙的小獅子。小獅子把孫勝完的背心推到了他的胸前，現在小獅子不僅可以舔到脊椎還可以用爪子捏他的乳頭。  
孫勝完到現在都還沒有發出什麼聲音，房間裡只有撞擊臀部的聲音和鬧鐘時針走動的聲音。他以前明明都會隨著撞擊出聲的，小獅子很不開心，他抓住孫勝完的下體開始粗暴的擼動，也不知道爪子會不會傷到哥哥。

真是太討厭哥哥了。

“哥，你是不是在想別的事情。”

我沒有，想這麼說的孫勝完洩出口的卻是一聲奇怪的喘息。被打開的嘴沒有那麼容易再閉起來，何況小屁孩真的很有活力，聲音只能越來越大被子都蓋不住，他也不想弄髒弟弟的空調被。小獅子成功的撬開了他的嘴，現在想咬咬哥哥的嘴唇和舌頭，就算嚐到自己的味道也開心，可小獅子只能瞟著他金到發白的後腦勺啃背後已經黏糊糊的完美曲線。

孫勝完的眼淚跨過鼻樑滴到了被子上，他在後悔了，拒絕應該更堅決一些，這樣今晚自己床也不會有兩個人睡，或者根本睡不著。孫勝完已經在考慮請假的郵件怎麼寫，雖然想法立刻就被撞出大腦了。

“哥，我可以射在裡面嗎？”  
“你一定要經過我允許再行動嗎？”

說話的時候金藝霖停下了動作，扶著孫勝完微微顫抖的腰。就算金藝霖看不到哥哥的臉但他想他一定是生氣了，像催自己吃飯的父親一樣。孫勝完急得已經自己慢慢動了起來，他只是想快點結束這場鬧劇然後再好好沖個澡睡覺而已，他當然不知道這會讓小獅子更興奮。好像孫勝完還準備說什麼，可是金藝霖措不及防的結束讓他以扭曲的音符代替了這些，他原本以為他會頂嘴，或是其他。孫勝完想要起身離開，看金藝霖還沒有拔出去他又停下。預想要提醒金藝霖一句記得洗澡和回頭一個無奈的眼神。

“哥幫了我我也要幫哥”  
“我自己會收拾的你去寫作業吧”孫勝完不知道有在多勉強自己不喘氣，他甚至已經構想出自己全身傷痕逃離獅子館的畫面。  
“哥你還硬著在。”

也許根本逃不出。

下午的實驗就算不能請假也請假吧。

金藝霖喜歡看哥哥的身體，哥哥脖子以上都是粉紅色的，眼睛裡含著淚水看著自己，金髮黏在額頭和耳朵附近就算哥哥現在呼吸也不會移動，大口呼吸起伏的胸前兩個乳頭也挺著。他本來沒有這種打算的，再做一次的打算。

金藝霖靠近孫勝完，幾乎要壓在他身上，咬住了他的嘴唇，又把舌頭伸了進去，這好像是他們今晚的第一次接吻。他幾乎趴在了孫勝完身上，手捏著他的鎖骨，小腹抵著孫勝完可憐的黏糊糊性器。最後鼻子互相碰了碰，受金藝霖還未清理的鬍渣影響孫勝完的臉更紅了，睫毛上沾著淚水，眉毛是棕色的像年輪蛋糕的切塊。

“⋯⋯你該剃鬍子了”孫勝完可算是說出了一句話。

金藝霖沒理他，身體往下滑吃掉了他的乳頭，舌頭跟著打了個轉，然後看向孫勝完的下面，好像要給他口。

“你不用這樣的，藝霖。”孫勝完放棄了喘息強硬地說，胸口一瞬間也沒有起伏，聲音震得金藝霖迷迷糊糊，準備握上去的手也停下了。

“哥，你真的不懂。”金藝霖生氣得快要笑出來了。


End file.
